Once Upon A December
by AstriAng13
Summary: Minhyun yang berusaha mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Seongwoo sebelum malam tahun baru berakhir. OngHwang - Ong Seongwoo x Hwang Minhyun


Once Upon A December

OngHwang Story

by. Ang

.

.

Minhyun duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di taman kota. Walaupun sekarang musim dingin, namun dia terlihat nyaman dalam balutan kemeja putih tipis berlengan panjang dan celana jeans biru mudanya. Tampak aneh memang, atau bisa juga dikatakan menyedihkan, karena duduk sendirian di taman yang sunyi ketika orang lain berkumpul bersama keluarga atau teman mereka untuk merayakan pergantian tahun baru.

Ya, malam ini adalah malam tahun baru, satu jam sebelum 1 Januari lebih tepatnya. Disaat orang-orang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam ini di pusat kota atau pesta perayaan tahun baru di hotel mewah, Minhyun memilih untuk duduk sendirian di sini, merenung memikirkan tentang apa terjadi di hari Natal kemarin. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya, namun dia masih dapat menahannya.

Suara cekikikan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dapat dilihatnya sepasang kekasih, anak SMA sepertinya, berjalan bergandengan tangan sembari bersenda guruau menuju ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka ingin duduk di bangku Minhyun. Minhyun nyaris mengerang. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau Minhyun ingin duduk sendiri. Minhyun tahu bangku yang di dudukinya memang cukup panjang, namun sudah cukup menyedihkan baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirian di malam tahun baru ini tanpa harus menyaksikan kemesraan orang lain. Masih banyak bangku di taman ini, mengapa mereka harus duduk di bangkunya. Minhyun menatap galak pada mereka, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Si gadis malah semakin menarik tangan si pria untuk duduk.

Pasangan itu duduk di bangku Minhyun sambil mengalungkan tangan mereka di pinggaang pasangannya. Si pria membisikan sesuatu pada si gadis sambil mencubit kecil pipi tembam si gadis. Si gadis pun mengeluarkan tawa genit yang terdengar di buat-buat sembari memukul pundak prianya pelan. Minhyun berdeham agar pasangan itu menyadari keberadaanya dan merasa malu sehingga mereka mengakhiri _PDA_ mereka. Namun sial bagi Minhyun, jangankan menggubris, si gadis malah sibuk mengetatkan syal di leher si pria sembari terus mengeluh jika si pria perlu banyak makan karena dia terlalu kurus. Dan si pria melakukan hal yang membuat Minhyun melotot dan menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dia menghentikan celotehan si gadis dengan mencium bibirnya.

Gila, pikir Minhyun. Apa anak SMA jaman sekarang tidak tahu malu. Bisa-bisanya mereka berciuman di depan umum dan dilihat orang lain. Minhyun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dan beranjak dari bangku itu ketika tangan si pria mulai menghilang di balik jaket tebal si gadis.

Minhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman yang tertutup salju dan dia baru menyadari bahwa taman ini tak sesepi yang dia pikirkan. Tampaknya pasangan anak SMA tadi bukan pasangan satu-satunya yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun di taman ini. Ada beberapa orang lainnya di taman ini dan hampir semuanya berpasangan. Minhyun melihat beberapa pasangan duduk bercengkerama di bangku-bangku taman, ada pula pasangan paruh baya duduk di bangku di samping kolam air mancur, juga pasangan muda yang berusaha membuat manusia salju yang hasilnya lebih mirip seperti yeti.

Pemandangan ini sungguh menyakiti hati Minhyun. Dia teringat akan pria itu. Pria yang selama empat tahun ini menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Pria yang sangat dia cintai. Pria yang dia rela berikan segalanya, kekasih hatinya. Tunangannya, Ong Seongwoo.

Mereka bertemu lima tahun yang lalu ketika sama-sama masih menjadi mahasiswa baru dan di tempatkan di kelompok yang sama saat orientasi. Namun karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang membuat mereka tidak mudah untuk menjadi dekat. Minhyun datang dari keluarga yang berlatarbelakang pendidikan membuatnya lebih bertanggung jawab akan tugas sekolah dan lebih disiplin. Sedangkan Seongwoo, darah seni kedua orang tuanya membuatnya cenderung lebih santai dan bebas. Terlebih sama-sama memiliki paras rupawan dan tubuh bagaikan Dewa Yunani membuat keduanya sering disandingkan menjadi rival.

Namun suatu peristiwa membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya ketika mereka sama-sama menjadi panitia festival olahraga di universitas. Festival yang terancam gagal itu membuat keduanya mau tidak mau harus bekerja sama lebih baik. Dan sejak saat itu Minhyun menyadari bahwa Seongwoo tidaklah yang semalas dia kira. Dia cukup bertanggung jawab dan mau berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Seongwoo pun tidak menyadari bahwa pembawaan Minhyun yang tenang dapat meredam rasa panas di hatinya dan membantunya untuk membuat keputusan dengan lebh bijak. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan tepat di malam tahun baru empat tahun yang lalu, Seongwoo dengan penuh keyakinan menyatakan cintanya kepada Minhyun di taman ini.

Hubungan mereka berjalan sangat baik, bahkan mereka merupakan salah satu pasangan terpopuler di kampus. Semuanya sempurna, bahkan Seongwoo telah melamarnya enam bulan lalu setelah kelulusan mereka. Namun semua itu hancur karena peristiwa yang terjadi minggu lalu. Minhyun sangat menyesal dan dia berusaha memperbaiki segalanya, tapi Seongwoo bahkan tidak mau bertemu maupun mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Hyung! Minhyun hyung!" Minhyun mendengar suara bariton yang familiar memanggilnya. Ketika dia menengok ke belakang, tampaklah orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat saat ini. Minhyun pun kembali berbalik dan terus berjalan sambil berpura-pura dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Hyung!" Suara yang memanggilnya terdengar lebih keras kali ini. Namun Minhyun terus berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Minhyun hyung, tunggu! Kumohon berhenti dan dengarkan aku!" Teriakan jelas terdengar kali ini. Namun lagi-lagi Minhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga hampir setengah berlari. Lucu memang jika dilihat-lihat. Kedua orang bagai memainkan salah satu adegan di film dimana keduanya saling berlari, yang satu berusaha mengejar sambil berteriak, sedangkan yang lainnya berlari untuk menghindar. Dan yang lebih lucu lagi adalah orang-orang di taman yang bersikap masa bodoh dengan tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan nuansa romantis yang telah mereka bangun, bahkan pasangan muda tadi asyik bercumbu hingga melupakan manusia saljunya yang hampir meleleh.

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan aku," akhirnya si pemilik suara berhasil mengejarnya dan meraih tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Minhyun menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu."

Minhyun kembali hendak pergi, namun si pemilik suara tidak menyerah semudah itu.

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku ingin meminta maaf, hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk…."

"Apa? Minta maaf? Apa kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup, Daniel?" Sahut Minhyun tajam. "Apa kau pikir dengan meminta maaf kau bisa membuat Seongwoo kembali padaku?" Minhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi dan air mata mulai meleleh jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hyung, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku banyak minum malam itu, sehingga aku mabuk dan kita…"

"Cukup, hentikan Daniel! Aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentangmu. Jangan kau berani untuk menemuiku lagi," Minhyun pun mendorong Daniel hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan segera pergi berlari jauh ke dalam pusat taman. Dia mendengar Daniel terus memanggilnya, namun Minhyun tak menghiraukannya dan tetap berlari hingga dia sampai di tengah taman di mana terdapat sebuah jam besar berdiri di sana. Dan tak jauh dari jam tersebut Minhyun melihatnya. Duduk sendiri di salah satu ayunan. Kulit pucat menyerupai salju di sekitarnya, rambut hitam sepekat malam, dan tubuh tinggi tegap berbalut mantel panjang, berayun sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Seongwoo…" Minhyun berbisik dengan nafas tercekat.

Seongwoo pun berhenti berayun. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu. Namun secepat mata mereka bertemu, secepat itu juga Seongwoo memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minhyun dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Lalu dia pun kembali berayun. Ketika Minhyun hendak memanggilnya, sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyeretnya ke balik pohon terdekat.

"Lepaskan aku, Daniel! Aku ingin berbicara kepada Seongwoo," hardik Minhyun sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Daniel. Namun Daniel yang enggan membuat kesalahan yang sama, kali ini benar-benar mencengkram tangan Minhyun dengan kuat.

"Tidak hyung, kau tidak boleh bicara padanya. Tidak bisa," ucap Daniel dengan putus asa.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku. Aku ingin bicara dengan Seongwoo dan mengatakan kebenarannya. Akan ku katakan padanya kalau itu bukanlah kesalahanku. Itu semua karenamu. Kau yang memulainya Daniel. Kau yang mabuk dan kau yang menarikku untuk pergi denganmu. Kau yang memaksaku…"

"Cukup, hyung! Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan," air mata mulai meleleh di pipi Daniel. "Aku tahu itu semua kesalahanku. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena kalian harus berakhir seperti ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Dia tidak akan mendengarmu hyung. Jadi tolong hentikanlah semua ini."

"Tidak! Kau lah yang seharusnya berhenti. Berhenti berusaha memisahkanku darinya. aku akan bicara padanya dan aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti. Karena aku tahu dia mencintaiku dan aku hanya mencintai dia."

Minhyun benar-benar mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong Daniel dan melepaskan diri darinya. Kemudian dia berlari menuju arah ayunan dimana Seongwoo berada. Seongwoo masih berada disana. Tidak beranjak barang seinchi pun. Ayunannya masih berayun pelan dan kepalanya pun masih tertunduk, sibuk menatap jejak sepatu yang dibuatnya di atas salju.

"Seongwoo…" panggil Minhyun pelan. Namun Seongwoo hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tanah bersalju itu. Minhyun pun duduk di atas ayunan di samping Seongwoo. Dia sangat ingin menyentuh tangan Seongwoo tapi dia takut jika Seongwoo menepisnya. Dia pun berakhir dengan meremas ujung kemeja putihnya.

"Seongwoo, aku tahu kau marah kepadaku atas semua yang terjadi. Tapi kumohon kali ini tolong dengarkan penjelasku. Bukan aku yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Ini semua kesalahan Daniel. Dia mabuk saat itu dan langsung menyeretku ke mobil dan…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Minhyun?" Seongwoo berkata memotong ucapan Minhyun namun tetap tanpa memandangnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tega melakukannya?" Seongwoo mulai terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Minhyun ingin sekali memeluknya tapi dia terlalu pengecut.

"Tidak, aku…"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Minhyun? Kenapa?"

"Tidak Seongwoo, aku tidak…," Minhyun masih berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Seongwoo memotong ucapannya lagi.

"Natal itu seharusnya menjadi hari dimana kita memberitahu teman-teman rencana pernikahan kita tahun depan."

"Tidak Seongwoo, aku…"

"Sudahlah hyung, hentikan. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi" kali ini Daniel yang memotong perkataannya. Dia berdiri di belakang Minhyun dan memegang pundaknya.

"Apa katamu, berhenti? Kenapa, kenapa aku harus berhenti? Aku harus menjelaskan semua padanya." Minhyun berkata penuh emosi sambil berdiri.

"Seongwoo, ini semua salahnya. Tanyakan sendiri padanya kalau kau tak percaya. Bukan aku yang…"  
"Hyung, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu," ujar Daniel dengan wajah sendu.

"Tidak. Dia pasti akan mendengarku. Dia selalu mendengarkanku."

"Tapi tidak kali ini, hyung. Berhentilah menipu dirimu sendiri. Dia tidak akan mendengarmu. Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu. Dia tidak bisa melihatmu," suara Daniel terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak! Kau bohong. Dia bisa mendengarku….dia…dia bisa melihatku. Tadi dia menatapku, dia…" Mihyun bicara dengan tergagap.

"Dia tidak melihatmu hyung, itu hanya kebetulan," suara Daniel terdengar semakin lirih.

"Bohong, tidak mungkin. Dia melihatku, dia menatapku. Kau bisa dengar aku kan Seongwoo?" tanya Minhyun penuh harap kepada Seongwoo. Namun Seongwoo tetap pada posisi semula, menunduk dan menatap ke tanah bersalju.

"Kumohon hyung, waktu kita tidak banyak. Kau harus merelakannya." Tubuh Daniel mulai memudar.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku mencintainya Daniel, sangat mencintainya." Minhyun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi kau harus merelakannya. Sehingga dia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya. Lihatlah dia hyung. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padanya. Relakanlah dia hyung, maka dia juga bisa merelakanmu dan terus hidup." Tubuh Daniel benar-benar transparant saat ini.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung. Ingatlah kata-kataku tadi." Lalu tubuh Daniel pun menghilang.

Sebuah kembang api muncul di langit dan jam besar di taman pun berdentang. Minhyun berjalan mendekati Seongwoo yang masih menunduk di ayunan dan menatap kosong ke depan. Lalu Minhyun berlutut dihadapannya, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Seongwoo. Maafkan aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi kumohon berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan tetap hidup. Hiduplah untukku dan raihlah kebahagianmu. Dan ingatlah, walaupun aku telah tiada, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Minhyun menyentuh kedua pipi Seongwoo dan mencium bibirnya perlahan. Seongwoo terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Min…Minhyun!" Seongwoo berdiri dari ayunan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Jam taman masih berdentang keras dan kembang api pun semakin banyak menghias langit malam.

"Minhyun, aku tahu kau disini. Aku bisa merasakanmu," Seongwoo berteriak, namun dia tetap tidak melihat Minhyun. Minhyun tersenyum melihat Seongwoo yang berusah mencari dirinya. Tubuh Minhyun pun kini mulai memudar.

"Selamat tinggal Seongwoo. Aku bersyukur aku bisa mencintaimu dan dicintai oleh mu." Minhyun berbisik di telinga Seongwoo dan mencium pipinya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Seongwoo bisa mendengarnya dan melihat tubuh Minhyun yang memudar. Seongwoo tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal Minhyun. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Dan pada denting jam yang ke dua belas, Tubuh Minhyun pun menghilang.

.

The End

.

.

.

 _ **Hello ada yang liat fan meet Wanna One kemaren gak? Ya Allah Minhyun guanteng banget ya. Satu kata buat dia, BENING! Ong juga lucu, dia bagus koq pake model rambut kayak gitu, kliatan cute. Jadi karena aku lagi happy banget gara-gara kemaren habis lihat OngHwang, aku putusin buat post fanfic ini. Tapi klo happy kenapa fanficnya angst ya hehehe. Sebenernya fanfic ini udah ada di laptop sejak akhir bulan lalu dan rencana mau aku post pas tahun baru, tapi gak sempet-sempet. Jadi baru sempet post sekarang. Ini angst pertamaku, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. So, tolong reviewnya ya, tenkyu...**_


End file.
